Kisedai no Valentine
by kisecchi95
Summary: Seminggu lagi adalah hari Valentine. banyak para anak perempuan membuat coklat dan memberikan para laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Anggota Kisedai (kec. Akashi) mempunyai sebuah rencana yang di ketuai oleh Kise Ryouta. Apakah rencana tersebut ? penasaran ? silahkan baca. enjoy read :3 #VKnBFE


Tittle : Kisedai no Valentine

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : sedikit mengandung unsur shonen-ai

Holla~~ fanfict ini saya buat untuk ikut lomba di **KnBFanbase** #**VKnBFE**

oiya, ingin tau tentang saya just check at ** dinakhoirul **ayo mari kita berteman.

* * *

Sebentar lagi adalah hari valentine dimana para anak perempuan membuat coklat buatan mereka sendiri dan memberikannya pada anak laki-laki. Coklat yang dibuat dengan cinta mungkin akan menjadi coklat terlezat yang pernah ada.

Walau pun para anggota Kisedai sudah tak satu sekolah, terkadang mereka bertemu hanya untuk mengucapkan salam. Suatu hari tiba-tiba saja Kise mengajak semuanya berkumpul. Tentu saja kecuali Akashi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini-nanodayo ?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai hijau yang terus memegang boneka usagi pinknya. Yang tak lain adalah lucky item miliknya.

"Benar sekali Kise-kun" lanjut si laki-laki bersurai baby blue yang terus menyeruput vanilla shake miliknya.

"Woy! Kise kita mau ngapain sih ?" Protes laki-laki bersurai navy blue itu.

"Kisechi, boleh aku memesan makanan ? Aku lapar" tanya lelaki jangkung bersurai ungu itu.

"Ehhehe! Kalian kenapa-ssu. Kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa ?" Tanya laki-laki bersurai kuning yang tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta. Lelaki yang mengajak anggota Kisedai (kec. Akashi) berkumpul.

"Sekarang ?" Tanya Aomine.

"Jum'at, tanggal 7 febuari. Memangnya kenapa-nodayo ?"

"Hari ini seminggu sebelum valentine days-ssu" teriak Kise kegirangan yang bikin seluruh telinga sakit.

Untung para anggota Kisedai sudah terbiasa. Kalau engga ?.

"Terus memangnya kenapa ?! Memangnya bakal ada yang ngasih kamu coklat ?! Hah" tanya Aomine sewot.

"Kalau aku sih mungkin banyak-ssu. Tapi kalau Aominecchi..." Kise mulai pamer.

"Apaaaaaaaa ?!" Teriak Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kau sangat berisik" protes Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kisechin, nanti kalau dapat nyam.. nyam.. banyak bagi-bagi sama aku yah nyam.. nyam.." lanjut Mura yang masih makan pesenannya.

"Baiklah Murasakicchi" jawab Kise.

"Kise sebenarnya kita akan melakukan apa-dayo ?" Tanya Midorima sedikit judes.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat coklat-ssu ?"

"""Coklat ?!""" Tanya yang lain sedikit kebingungan.

"Un, coklat-ssu!"

"Kau pikir kita perempuan apa ?!" Aomine protes mulu.

"Aomine-kun, kau berisik" protes Kuroko.

"Sebentar nanodayo" tiba-tiba Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Ne, Midorimacchi, kau kenapa-ssu ? Mukamu memerah" tanya Kise watados.

"Benar. Muka Midochin seperti tomat. Aku ingin memakannya"

"Diam kau Mura. Mukaku tidak merah-nodayo"

"Midorima-kun, tsundere" lanjut Kuroko.

"U-urusai-nanodayo. Aku bukan tsundere" bantah Midorima.

"""Dia memang tsundere""" bisik semua kecuali Midorima yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu dan Mura yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana-nodayo ?" Tanya Midorima yang masih blushing sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi kise-kun, kita ini semua laki-laki" tanya Kuroko.

"Benar itu Kisechin" lanjut Mura yang mulai sedikit ikut-ikutan.

"Tapi kita ini kan UKE" jawab Kise lantang.

Yang lain kaget. Aomine yang dari tadi pundungpun ikut kaget. Sebenernya Kise ini sedang demam atau tidak sih.

"Woy! Kise! Kalau aku bagaimana ?" Tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Ah, Aominecchi itu kan SEME jadi pergi aja-ssu" Kise jawab pake tampang watadosnya. Aomine galau dipojokan, ditemenin sama sadako.

"Jadi, nanti kita buat coklat. Nah coklatnya itu kita kasih ke SEME-SEME kita-ssu"

"Kapan kita buatnya Kise-kun ?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iya Kisechin" lanjut Mura.

"Nanti kita buat dirumahku-ssu. Tanggalnya aku kirim e-mail ke kalian-ssu"

Akhirnya mereka pun berencana membuat coklat untuk para SEME mereka. Sehari hari sebelum valentine. Mereka membuat coklat. Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara pun datang ke rumah Kise untuk membuat coklat.

"Murasakicchi, itu kan coklat untuk Kasamatsu-senpai. Jangan dimakan-ssu" protes Kise pada Mura yang memakan coklat buatan Kise.

Mereka membuat coklat dengan banyak hambatan. Entah itu coklatnya yang gak jadi-jadi. Coklatnya terlalu pahit. Coklatnya dimakan Mura. Dan banyak hal.

Namun akhirnya mereka berhasil membuat satu kotak coklat untuk para SEME mereka.

-Hari Valentine-

Di Kaijou High...

"Kasamatsu-senpaiiiiiiiiii" teriak Kise yang bagaikan TOA.

"Apa Kise ?!" Tanya Kasamatsu sedikit kesal.

"I-itu senpai.." Belum sempat bicara pada sang-SEM... Senpai maksudnya. Kise udah dikerumunin sama para fansnya yang ngasih banyak coklat. Kasamatsu kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Kise yang ada di tengah-tengah lautan fansnya.

"Kasamatsu-senpaiiiiiiiii" teriak Kise sambil ngeluarin air mata buayanya.

Di Shuutoku private school...

"Shin-chan, apa hari ini akan ada yang memberikan kita coklat ?" Takao menghayal sambil melihat langit biru yang membentang luas.

"Takao, apa kau saking inginnya dapat coklat-nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima.

"Anou, ne, saat valentine itu pasti banyak anak laki-laki yang mengharapkan seseorang memberinya coklat, shin-chan"

"Kalau begitu ini.." Midorima melempar kotak hitam yang ada pita berwarna hijaunya.

"Hee.. Ini ?" Tanya Takao sedikit terkejut.

"Bu..bukan berati aku perhatian padamu-nodayo" bantah Midorima yang lagi blushing sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ahhahaha! Arigatai Shin-chan" Takao pun membuka dan memakan coklat buatan Midorima.

Midorima hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang telah berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat itu.

Di Yosen..

"Ne, Himuchin. Kau lapar ? Ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Mura pada Himuro.

"Iya, ayo kita ke kantin"

"Oiya Himuchin, ingin coklat ?" Tanya Mura.

"Coklat ?" Himuro sedikit merona.

"Iya, ini aku membuatnya bersama Kisechin dan yang lainnya" sambil memberikan kotak hitam berpita ungu.

Himuro menerima kotaknya. Wajah Himuro berubah menjadi merah. Mura hanya terdiam sambil memakan jajanan yang dibawanya. Ternyata, Mura hanya modus ngajak Himuro ke kantin.

Di Seirin Kouko...

"Kagami-kun.." Panggil Kuroko pada Kagami.

"Oi, apa ?" Tanya Kagami yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ah, tidak jadi"

"Apa maksudmu hah ?!" Kagami kesal yang langsung memegang kepala Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, ini sakit"

Tiba-tiba saja ada kotak hitam dengan pita berwarna biru muda terjatuh dari saku milik Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko. Ini apa ?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengambil kotak itu dan membuka surat kecilnya.

_"Happy Valentine, Kagami-kun3"_

Itu adalah tulisan yang ada disurat. Muka Kagami berubah menjadi merah. Hampir tak terlihat perbedaan antara wajahnya dan rambutnya.

Kagami membalikan badannya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"B-Ba-Baka.." Teriak Kagami gugup.

-Kembali ke Kaijou-

"Ahh, kasamatsu-senpai mana yah ?" Gumam Kise sambil terus mencari sang-SEM... Senpai maksudnya.

Kise pun berjalan menuju loteng sekolahnya. Disana ada laki-laki berambut hitam sedang tiduran sambil menatap langit sore.

Kise berjalan menuju laki-laki itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Senpai.."

"Woy! Ada apa Kise ?" Kasamatsu pun segera duduk.

"Ini.." Kise menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam dengan pita Kuning kepada sang-SEM.. Senpai itu.

"Apa ini ?" Kasamatsu heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Happy Valentine, senpai" kata Kise dengan suara lembutnya. Kasamatsu terkejut dan dengan seketika mukanya berubah warna menjadi merah.

Akhirnya, rencana para UKE yang memberikan coklat kepada sang SEME pun berhasil dengan lancar. Walaupun Kise sempat dilanda sedikit masalah, Namun berakhir dengan bahagia.

* * *

gimana nih ceritanya ?

itu aku ngetik dengan sistem tercepat moga aja gak garing, dan bagus yah :)

buat yang baca semuanya, tolong review, follow, dan fav yah. review dari kalian sangat berharga bagi saya~~

arigatou gozaimashita~~ *ojigi*


End file.
